De la lettre à l'Amour
by angemelisandre
Summary: Lors d'un repas dans la grande salle, théo recoit une drole de lettre et s'enfuit en courant. Que contient cette lettre ? Quelqu'un viendras t'il le réconforter ? Résumé nulle je sais ... Yaoi OS


Me revoila ! Avec une nouvelle Hisoire ou plutôt une commande de mon amie Aphongelos Ines ! Elle voulait un petit OS sur Harry/Théo ( après avoir changer 5 fois de couples) donc voila ! Bien sur ma correctrice préféré est passé par la ( sauf les nda ) voila voila bonne lecture a tous !

* * *

><p>Rien ne m'appartient malheuresement sauf l'histoire (maigre consolation )<p>

Yaoi, OS, léger OOC.

* * *

><p>Harry somnolait dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express dans lequel il s'était installé. ll allait enfin revenir à Poudlard après deux mois au square grimaud, qu'il avait hérité de Siruis.<p>

En deux mois, il avait pris en muscle, grâce aux nombreuses heures de quidditch avec Ron, et en poids. Il n'était plus le petit garçon chétif, au cheveux en épi et aux lunettes rondes trop grandes pour lui. Il avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles et avait avait coupé ses cheveux aux pointes, leurs donnant un style décoiffé-classe.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis avait gardé leurs statut de préfet malgré leurs entraînements de plus en plus nombreux pour la bataille finale. Harry regarda ses amis avec un sourire, ces deux la semblaient s'être rapprochés pendant les vacances, au plus grand bonheur d'un certain rouquin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'Élu n'entendit pas la jeune fille l'appeler. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione le secoua avec un air inquiet sur le visage qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité.

"- Tu as encore rêvé de lui ?" s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Surpris, le survivant mit quelques secondes avant de répondre:

"- Non, non Hermione, je réfléchissais."

Il finit sa phrase sur un éclat de rire. La jeune fille le regarda, sceptique, mais ne rajouta rien.

"- J'ai faim !"

La phrase du rouquin fut accompagnée par un grognement de son estomac.

Le rappel-à-l'ordre du ventre de Ron fit éclater de rire Harry et Hermione, ce qui laissa retomber la tension installée dans l'air.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, l'heure était déjà avancée, si bien qu'ils n'eurent que le temps d'aller déposer leurs valises avant de devoir rejoindre la grande salle. Leurs arrivées dans la salle ne passèrent pas inaperçues, tous se retournèrent quand le trio y pénétra. Ces derniers rejoignirent rapidement la table des gryffondors.

Pendant la répartition des premières années et le discours de Dumbledore, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des serpentards. Malefoy était toujours entouré de sa bande de toutous à sonnette, Blaise et Pansy à sa gauche et Crabe et Goyle à sa droite. Le survivant chercha du regard le dernier membre de la bande et le trouva assis en face et un peu plus loin que les autres, le nez plongé dans un de ses éternels grimoires. Harry le détailla d'avantage, le corps fin et chétif, ses cheveux brun encadrant son visage aux traits angéliques et si ... Le survivant secoua la tête à cette pensée. Depuis quand trouvait-t-il un serpentard beau ? Non, les serpentards étaientt vils et mesquins mais certainement pas beaux !

Confus, Harry retourna à son repas d'un air absent. Le premier repas ne fut pas joyeux. Il se déroula dans un silence quasi total seulement entrecoupé par les chuchotements des premières années. Quand le repas fut terminé, les préfets conduisirent les premières années à leurs dortoir respectifs pendant que la grande salle se vidait lentement.

La première semaine de cours se passa rapidement, malgré l'humeur négative des éléves de sixième et septième années. La présentation des professeurs, la distribution des emplois du temps... furent les seules activités de cette semaine.

A la fin de cette semaine de cours, comme tous les soirs, toutes les maisons se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Arriva le moment des lettres, tant attendu par les plus jeunes, tant redouté par les plus agés.

Ce soir-là, aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne vint bouleverser le repas qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur. À la table des griffondors, comme dans la plupart des maisons, des couples s'étaient rapidement formés : Ginny mangeait sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lui glissait des mots à l'oreille, Ron et Seamus s'embrassaient entre deux bouchées, Neville avait la tête dans le cou de Colin. C'étaient ces couples qui avaient le plus marqué Poudlard cette semaine, même le couple Drago/Blaise n'avait pas fait autant débat.

Le repas se déroula donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'a ce qu'un aigle au plumage noir nuit vole droit vers la table des serpentards. Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent automatiquement et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la table visée. L'aigle se posa sur l'épaule de Théodore Nott qui décrocha la lettre d'une main tremblante. Pendant toute sa lecture, le jeune héritier perdit le peu de couleurs que possédait son visage, sa respiration se fit rapidement irrégulière. Les yeux embués de larmes, Théodore s'enfuit en courant de la salle sous le regards inquiets de ses compagnons de maison, dans sa main la lettre chiffonée. Harry regarda impuissant le beau brun sortir précipitamment.

Le reste du dîner se finit moins joyeusement qu'il n'avait commencé puis chacun sortit de la salle.

Harry perdu dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention à ce que ses pas l'entraînent, vers la tour d'astronomie. Quand il releva la tête, son regard fut attiré par la brillance des étoiles. Il resta un bonne demi-heure à observer le ciel, quand son oreille fut attirée par un bruit. Sur ses gardes, il se dirigea vers le son et son coeur loupa un battement, en apercevant Théodore,les jambes remontées sur son torse, entourées de ses bras et sa tête sur les genoux, sanglotant. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et surtout pour ne pas braquer le jeune serpentard contre lui, Harry avanca d'un pas et l'appela doucement.

Théo sursauta quand il entendit son prénom d'une voix qu'il reconnu instantanément. Immédiatement, il essuya ses larmes et lanca d'une voix impassible et sifflante:

-" Qu'est-ce que tu veux le balafré ?"

Troublé, Harry se rapprocha encore et s'assit à côté de lui, contre le mur.

-"Je t'ai vu pleurer, tu veux en parler ?" Deamanda l'Élu en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Il sentit Théo sursauter à côté de lui puis répondre d'une voix qu'il savait se vouloir hargneuse:

-" Et pourquoi voudrais-je de ton aide le balafré ?"

-" Tout simplement parce que je suis la pour t'écouter Théodore." Répondit calmement Harry

L'élu entendit le jeune héritier étouffer un sanglot, et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout se fit plus forte à ce moment-là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le survivant entendit la voix du jeune serpentard, entrecoupée de sanglots :

-" J'ai reçu une... une lettre... du Seigneur des ténèbres... qui... qui..."

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase et d'écroula en pleurs sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui entoura ses épaules de son bras.

-"Qui quoi, Théo ?" questionna le prince des griffondors.

-"Qui... qui... m'annonce l... la mort... de ...mes parents... pou... pour trahison !" la voix du serpentard se brisa à la fin de la phrase alors que ses sanglots redoublaient.

Harry attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se calme un peu, puis lui releva doucement le menton avant de prendre la parole en fixant les yeux brillants du jeune héritier :

-" Je suis désolé, Théo."

"-C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du leur demander de l'aide sur une de mes missions. Si je ne leur avais pas demandé, ils n'auraient pas été tués!" S'exclama Théodore.

Bouleversé par les paroles du jeune homme, Harry ressera son étreinte sur le jeune homme dont les sanglots se calmaient peu à peu.

-" Ecoute Théo, expliqua le survivant, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents. On se sent responsable de leurs morts, on se dit que si on n'était pas né ils seraient encore en vie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'y es pour rien, Voldemort les aurait tués de toute façon. Maintenant tout ce que tu peux faire c'est te battre pour faire triompher la paix, te battre et gagner ! Si on gagne cette guerre, tes parents seront vengés." L'élu finit sa phrase tendrement puis baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier respirait calmement, semblant réfléchir a la réponse d'Harry, puis au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune serpentard releva la tête puis dit d'une voix douce :

-"Je les rejoindrais à la fin de mon dernier combat."

-" NON, cria Harry, je t'interdis de dire ça !"

-" Pourquoi je ne dirais pas ça, questionna Théo avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici, rien ! Mes parents étaient tout ce qui me restait ! Je n'ai plus rien, la fortune sans personne avec moi, pour moi, ne m'intéresse pas. Alors je préfère mourir que d'être seul !"

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Théo à la fin de sa phrase.

Avant que Théo ne puisse continuer, Harry se pencha vers lui et scella ses lèvres aux siennes l'espace de quelques secondes puis en mettent fin au baiser, il colla son front à celui du jeune serpentard.

-" Ce n'est pas vrai Théo, moi je suis la pour toi !" dit Harry

Théodore reste quelques secondes silencieux puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne prennent possession de celle d'Harry.

Seule la lune put voir ces deux opposé, apprendre à s'aimer loin des combats et de la haine.

The End

* * *

><p>Voila j'espere que vous avez aimé ? Petite reviews ?<p>

méli: AAAhh c'est déjà fini ... *pleure*

Aphrongelos: Ouai enfin ça t'as quand même prit quinze jours -'

méli: M^me pas trois jours espacé sur quinze jours ^^

Aphrongelos: mouais

Hyalinee: En attendant moi j'ai pas compris l'histoire de couple avec Hermione ...

méli: En faite c'est simple, je voulais mettre le doute donc au final c'est ginny/hermione le bon ...

Aphrongelos et Hyalinee: Okay ...

Voila bisous tous le monde ...


End file.
